Events
This is the official NOVA timeline from creation to present day. Enjoy. Creation NOVA was created when a group of scientists and soldiers seperated from Bloodskull, against Lord Jalos, who was the Lord Regent of Bloodskull, holding the place for the Chaosmancer, who was dispelled after Talis formed the rebellion. NOVA was a scientific organization, that focused on research and development in the fields of science and warfare. Later on, Alex Talis decided that Sith could make viable recruits. A few years after NOVA's creation, one of the founders left the organisation, taking many with him. NOVA thrived in the years after, and eventually defeated Bloodskull in a gruesome war that lasted many years. The First Cylian Era The Cylian era began as a power struggle for the Havoc Blades, between a new faction known as the Cylians, under the rule of master Cylas Havokbringer, and NOVA, led by Hypith Prowis. Early on in the war, many battles ensued, specifically on Coruscant and the Inner Rim worlds. . Little detail is known about them until the legendary event known as D'plat's Reckoning. Fleet Admiral D'plat headed the majority of NOVAs fleets and as the war turned in Cylian favour, he withdrew from the conflict, taking most of his forces with him. This allowed the Cylians to easily sweep into the Havoc System. When the Admiral returned from his self-imposed exile, he brought with him a new force and new technology: Fleet Enterprises. This new army could not defeat the Cylians however, and D'plat was forced to initiate his superweapons Azure Requiem. Before he could retreive NOVA command from Coruscant, Cylas intercepted him and destroyed his weapons and forces. In a battle to the death, D'plat and Cylas fought across the city-planet, destroying much in one on one combat. Cylas defeated the Admiral, who killed himself with a Force-powered explosion hoping to take the Cylian commander with him. Cylas survived however, and Coruscant was ruined. With the power vacuum in the Navy and most of the warships destroyed, NOVA could not stop the all out Cylian assault upon Havoc City and the Vault of Blades. This was no longer about the Havoc Blades, this was now about an all out bid for the destruction of the enemy. The closing days of the war resulted in Vanlor's destructive superweapon, known as 'The Core' self destructing under Cylian influence and destroying Elysium IV. A large battle then ensued between Silus and Cylas, with Silus being the victor, by cutting off Cylas' arm. Cylas escaped through a well-placed force push and was killed by Eras Falcoh shortly after on Elysium IV. War of The Triangle Alliance Almost a year after the events of the First Cylian Era, the Empire, Bloodskull, and the Cylian Empire formed the Triangle Alliance. Upon forming this, they immediately declared war on NOVA. NOVA had not at all recovered from the onslaught that was the First Cylian War. During this time, many NOVA leaders went missing or were found dead. In desperation, the recently promoted Acting Elite General Varren T'savik, routed all remaining NOVA forces to Dantooine, leaving any previously controlled worlds up for the Triangle Alliance to grab. This bought NOVA enough time to form a strategy to defeat the Triangle Alliance. The plan was for a massive guerilla assault on the Alliance. Former space stations were destroyed, killing off the fleets around them. A biological weapon was created to affect only Cylians, this was named TXZ-1187, and decimated the Cylian species across many worlds. Eventually a massive fleet was formed by the Triangle Alliance and found it's way to Dantooine. The battle there was long and brutal, but eventually won. The Bloodskull leader managed to survive, but the other two leaders died. The Triangle Alliance was NOVA's greatest victory to date. The NOVA/Sith War When Silus' Arch Fleet were travelling through unknown regions, they chanced to come upon Lehon. What was odd was that the Star Forge, was reconstructed, and that a Sith meditation sphere and a fleet of ships had materialised from hyperspace. Silus hailed them and when they declined, they opened fire. The Arch fleet were ripped apart, Silus and his most trusted ally at the time - Darth Jakaros - Flew in a shuttle to the main ship, where they were set upon by Rakatans, and sith warriors, and two genetically engineered twins called the Jek brothers. After downloading data from a terminal it turned out that Serhal Kaaht; A Tw'ilek warlord had absorbed the spirits of Naga Sadow, Ludo Kressh and Marka Ragnos, he was also planning a war against NOVA. This war went horribly, at first, when many NOVA planets were outright decimated by this onslaught. When Kaaht used the force to possess Jakaros, a minor conflict ensued, which ended with the subjugation of Jakaros, and the true location of Seerhal Kaaht. The revived Rakatan fleets blew NOVAs fleets apart, but in the end, Silus mentally overwhelmed Serhaal and drove him to commit suicide in the black void of space. During this period, Silus began to experience a feeling of regret towards killing Rakatan soldiers, as noted by Red Dawn The Dawn Incident The Dawn Incident was an event that occurred shortly after the NOVA/Sith War. Red Dawn was manipulated by the Cylian remnants who were under the command of Overlord Bolik. This civil war basically destroyed the remnants of NOVA's fleets, weakening them for the Cylians to swoop in and destroy them. The Revenge of the Cylians After the NOVA/Sith war, The Cylians Returned and decimated the NOVA fleets, Silus killed the leader, but was practically blown apart by Bolik's onslaught. He took Sean and Kaylek to his headquarters in the Unknown regions, where he remained incognito for the decade, rebuilding himself to increase his force potential, and creating a prototype for Force Sensitive Droids. After NOVA was deemed strong enough to retaliate against the Cylian empire, Silus along with the reincarnated Hypith Prowis assaulted Coruscant, narrowly winning the battle by crushing the Cylian forces with orbital bombardment. He frequently led skirmishes and planetary assaults on the Cylians, whilst Kaylek Cutter lead a deadly assault against a vengeful AI in Bolik's employ. The battle of Balmorra was the deciding factor in the skies, as a detachment of NOVA forces lead by Red Dawn wiped out an entire fleet of reformed Cylian Forces, whilst SIlus Versakk duelled with Bolik aboard his flagship. Silus' arch fleet, commanded by chief engineer Vis Ipsum (Who was tragically killed during the battle) managed to hold off reinforcements until the Cylians were deemed weak enough to strike at their heart. Throughout the skimishes he had numerous duels with Bolik, Silus frequently lost. After the Arch Fleet destroyed Bolik's station along with the majority of his fleets, Silus confronted Bolik in the undercity of Balmorra, where Silus crushed him with debris after a long fight. During this period, Silus assembled the FD-71 Units, which were force sensitive droids, he used this tech to make himself a newer body, which has greatly improved his force abilities. Shortly after this, Hypith Prowis, NOVA's leader went on a pilgrimage to the Unknown regions, and Varren T'savik was elected as the new ruler of NOVA, who changed it into a paramilitary organization. Siraxian Era Any records of how Darth Nosferatas created the Siraxians were erased with the destruction of the "Queen" Supercomputer, which allowed for the Siraxians to use "hivemind". All that is known, is that the Siraxians were made from genetic strands of many species. Human, Twi'liek, Duros, the list goes on. The Siraxians were a species created and bred for war. They reproduced very fast, with many children, those children growing to be full adults within 3 weeks to a month, with the ability to survive without supplies for months. Their thick shells provided a natural environmental boost as well, and thanks to the Sith Alchemy part of their creation, they had a huge force immunity, rivaling that of a Dashade. When the Siraxian number grew to the size of a giant army, Darth Nosferatas went rogue and began to strike heavy blows to Imperial and Republic worlds. Eventually, NOVA struck back and attacked the Mothership, destroying Nosferatas and the Queen Supercomputer. During this war, new STRIKER-Class mechs were developed. Their main use was to burn their hives and protect the users from noxious gases that were in them. After the war, they became full on support and assault units in the project dubbed "Operation Manifest". The Taralon Wars So Dawn's species, thought to be extinct or just really far away, was found, first, on Taralon, then on several other places. Silus and Dawn went to Taralon to figure out if there were really Harenarians there. There were, and they were attacked by them, engaging into a battle in which Silus got injured badly by getting caught off guard by several Harenarians. What they didn't know was that the Zephyrians, in crystal ships, were preparing to exterminate the Harenarians on Taralon, and Silus and Dawn helped evacuate the Harenarians on Taralon. The Zephyrians obviously didn't like this, getting angry at NOVA, and so NOVA decided to engage into diplomatic discussions with both the Zephyrians and the Harenarians. These meetings didn't even go past the following amount of meetings: one. Yeah. The first and last meeting happened like this: Harenarians trying to not go guns blazing, succeeding in this, the Zephyrians trying to hide their hatred for the Harenarians, NOVA leading the discussion, then the Zephyrians indirectly insulted the Harenarians, the Harenarian diplomat called the Zephyrian diplomat the worst thing a Harenarian can call another Harenarian (a honorless coward), and so the Zephyrians made their guard attack the Harenarians, the Harenarians escalating the war to a space battle, destroying 1 or 2 Zephyrian vessels, but, of course, the Harenarians, being at their lowest point, didn't stand much of a chance against both the Zephyrians and NOVA, and so Silus and Dawn, mostly because Dawn is a Harenarian himself, went in and saved a few Harenarians. Eventually NOVA started storing Harenarians in IDP's and putting the extra ones in Hyperspace Stasis, and started giving the Zephyrians several Harenarians. The Zephyrians realized NOVA was hiding some Harenarians, and so the Zephyrians, technologically superior to NOVA, threatened to attack. Now NOVA is in heavy discussion and preparing their troops for mass scale war. The Zephyrians will not stop until even Dawn himself is delivered to them (peaceful species my shiny metal arse). The war was then ended after the Zephyrians sued for peace after a large strike made by NOVA forces, which wiped out most of their Navy in a large blast from a DawnTech issue explosive. NOVA then recovered some of their old tech incase war ignited, later discovering that the Harenarians had been gathering intel on both to wipe them out. At this point, the Harenarians were superior to both the Zeph and NOVA combined, but their focus was on the Zeph, allowing NOVA to recover and allowing the creation of the basis of the R.I.E, with financing from DawnTech and Red Dawn himself, creating a debt that will be completely paid in an estimate of 2 years. The Harenarians began to exterminate the Zeph, and at this point the Harenarians were revealed to have recovered their own ancient technology and that of NOVA, effectively having rahkghouls based on NOVA's, but with a Harenarian genetic template, making them superior to NOVA's (check the Harenarian page for further information). After several decisive losses, the R.I.E and DawnTech carefully planned an operation to subdue both of them. The R.I.E - using mostly NOVA soldiers - taking care of the Zeph, and DawnTech taking care of the Harenarians. The R.I.E managed to, even tho they had heavy losses, use an ancient Sith ritual to summon a small Force storm, transporting a large portion of the enemy vessels - and a small portion of their own, because of how hard the storm was to control - into the Archon Nebula, which was at the time unexplored, and unknown the Zeph, setting them to die. Control over the storm was lost and effectively large Force anomalies and quantum anomalies were created around 30 lightyears away from the battle DawnTech was having with the Harenarians. This made it so the Zeph strived for peace, once again. The DawnTech/Harenarian had a much more stealthy and infiltrative nature than the R.I.E/Zeph battle. Effectively, DawnTech mid tier drones were used to keep the Harenarians busy, while a specialized duo of NOVA soldiers went in to hack the Harenarian Drone Mainframe of the Harenarian fleet they were facing. This deactivated the drones, but the mainframe kept rewritting itself and effectively, the duo nearly got killed. Meanwhile, a main squad led by Dawn was sent to a Harenarian RM Bomber, which was the fleet's replacement headship. Dawn himself and several members of the squad were nearly killed, a few even suffering near-mortal injuries. A portion of the squad left the main squad, using the mess of a battle that was running on the ship to sneak onto the RM bomb room, where an 'Unknown Soldier' died while activating all of the RM bombs, because of the room's radioactivity and quantum anomalies caused by the massive amount of RM and energy in it. The squad left, injecting more drones in to keep the Harenarians from fleeing, and the squad fleed in a small shuttle, that was nearly destroyed in the escape, nearly getting the squad killed. At this point in time, the Harenarians were still exterminating the Zeph, and, because of their higher power, were refusing to have a peace summit with NOVA and the Zeph. This led Dawn to request a Harenarian Battlus Das Pach, a Harenarian tradition and law that, if accepted, would consist of planning a ground battle on a planet chosen by the Harenarians themselves, the Harenarians also setting the rules. The rules to the battle were: - 150 men on each side; - The planet of choosing would be Taralon; - Fight to "the death" (one side would have to be completely exterminated or taken prisioner for the other to win); - No orbital bombardment, and no outside help. The battle was incredibly tough, starting very badly for NOVA, with the Harenarians being nigh-impenetrable, destroying NOVA's attempts at penetrating their defenses. The Harenarians finally charged, tearing apart NOVA. Little did they know, NOVA had mapped out, in the meantime, the underground, and located several weakspots below the Harenarian camp on the planet, which they'd plant bombs in to get rid of their main base. A very large portion of NOVA's forces died, with Silus himself nearly getting killed by a shot to the back fo the head, only surviving because he reacted quick enough to use Tutiminus to reduce the power of the shot. Because of the blast and loss of blood, Silus fell into a comatose state. Meanwhile, NOVA managed to whitstand the Harenarian attack, with underground NOVA forces swiftly assassinating the little number of guards they had underground, and even then they suffered losses. They planted the explosives, and went back to homebase, destroying the enemy camp, taking a large portion of the Harenarians out. Meanwhile, NOVA managed to capture the remaining Harenarians, effectively winning according to the rules of the ''Battlus Das Pach ''that were set previously. This made it so the Harenarians accepted to engange into a peace summit with both the Zeph and NOVA. The meeting was short, with Dawn representing NOVA and being surprisingly mature, flooding the room with 'suggestion nanites' made to target the Harenarians and the Zeph, with the exclusion of himself. This eventually allowed for the creation of an alliance between the 3 sides, nicknamed the "Axis Of Power", and the "Axis Of Goddamned Extremist Fascism" by Dawn himself. However, the true name is 'The Novanian Conglomerate. The alliance would only become definitive in a year and a half after the meeting, allowing each side a period of peace for personal development and evolution. The Trandoshan Neo-Crusades The Trandoshan Neo-Crusade began shortly after the Taralon wars when Fraus Vidente, an influential religious leader on Trandosha, declared war against NOVA after starting up a revolution on the planet of Descudar. Formation of the Videntian Imperium (name is a work in progress) While most records are either lost or hidden away, Fraus Vidente rallied the poor and religiously zealous of Trandosha and transformed the planet into a militarized theocracy 5 years prior to the beginning of the "Assikith-Sesalat", roughly translated into Great Purge, or Crusade. The takeover of Trandosha by Fraus was largely ignored due to the planet's near-backwater state. Upon acquiring the right allies and having enough faithful in the galaxy, the Imperium began its takeover of the galaxy. Battles so far The Bombardment of Descudar The Bombardment of Descudar was the conflict that caused the war to begin, NOVA forces were alerted to a Trandoshan fleet attacking the 4th fleet of NOVA, shortly before Varren T'Savik ordered Red Dawn and Silus, the descendant of the NOVA and Firkian war hero, Horatio Lovewitt D'plat, came to T'Savik station with a large, if outdated armada the flagship of it being the SuperNova. The RIE Royal Fleet led the charge at Descudar, accompanied by D'plats fleet and several NOVA fleets. On the surface of Descudar, civilians were rioting as they were up in arms against NOVA, eventually, an orbital bombardment occurred on the orders of Red Dawn and Silus, against the wishes of Varren T'Savik. The Fall of Mon Calamari A relatively short engagement occuring minutes after the Bombardment of Descudar, Mon Calamari was assaulted by thousands of Trandoshan ships, making it impossible for NOVA to make a dent in their forces, the RIE ship 'Zeltia's Pride' was lost in the fighter, whilst the 26th fleet of NOVA was completely wiped out. NOVA then made a hasty retreat, destroying Orbital Shipyards as they went. The Evacuation of Kashyyyk The Evacuation of Kashyyyk occurred a week after the Fall of Mon Cal, where DawnTech made alliances with Fraus Vidente to spy on him, NOVA ambassadors went to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, once they arrived, a hologram of Fraus greeted them and after a short conversation, it was discovered through 3rd party sources that the Wookiees were being persecuted, Dawn, Silus and Vector Guard Captain Alpha began defending a Wookiee village, sadly not a single Wookiee was saved, as Red Dawn ordered the Sentries to kill the citizens who were against them, but, because of how fast things were going, he didn't give the full order and the sentries carried out the order "kill all civillians" instead of "kill all civillians who are opposing us". Silus got angry at Dawn and beat the crap out of him. The Kuat Incident This was a ploy devised by Red Dawn, Vector Alpha, and Sius Versakk to destroy the Trandoshan occupied Kuat Driveyards, it was a fairly short engagement resulting in a NOVA victory, in which the Drive Yards were hured into a Trandoshan fleet. This was the beginning of a major Galactic Recession. The Muunilist Disaster The Muunilist Disaster happened when an argument between Silus Versakk and Varren T'Savik got out of hand, resulting in a large duel which ended in a stalemate, broken up by Red Dawn. Shortly after this, NOVA almost fell into a civil war, with Versakk controlling the RIE in an effort to wipe out T'Saviks personal fleet. The Trandoshans then assaulted Muunilist, which NOVA's fleets were too depleted to stop. Trandoshan ships then began a Taris like bombardment of the planet, and Dawntech, NOVA, Firkian, and RIE forces combated and stopped them. Peace Summit The Trandoshan Imperium, Dawntech, NOVA, and the Firkian Protectorate met in neutral space shortly following the Muunilist Disaster. A non-agression pact was drawn up and signed, detailing that no more hostilities were to take place due to the need to repair the economic state of each represented faction. Additionally, NOVA, the Imperium, and the Protectorate declared they would enact embargoes upon the RIE for the attack on T'savik, the intense losses they inflicted on the Trandoshans, and the overeager bloodthirst the Protectorate perceived in the military. Dawntech, however, continues to be a trade link between the three other factions and the RIE. NOVA Rear Admiral Piper deployed several groups of observation ships across the galaxy to ensure all parties would abide by the agreement. Decimation of NOVA, the RIE, the Firkian Protectorate and the Trandoshan Neo-Crusaders (Note, this is not officially canon unless hat deems it to be so. I just sort of felt that since things were left ambiguous, we ought to give things a proper ending. Thanks to Doggywoofstar for the Cyberi canon idea, which features here -Dregun) After the RIE left NOVA, a strange signature was found from a Satalite Galaxy which Silus headed towards, this force was known as the Cyberi, a race that had caused the collapse of Gree civilization, which far outmatched the Novanian Conglomerate and the Trandoshan Neo-Crusaders. Silus' exodus fleet was assaulted by the Cyberi on their way to the Satalite galaxy. All but the first of the force was lost, causing Silus and his remnants to proceed to a different Satalite Galaxy, where he and his ship founded a small colony, which eventually prospered and grew to a small planetary level civilization, which eventually owned a solar system. Silus tried to inform NOVA of what was coming, but his message was intercepted and destroyed by HAC, as this was all part of his master plan. Eventually, the entire Protectorate went dark after a surprise attack from the Cyberi. The Firkian's superior technology in terms of shipbuilding allowed them to hold out for some time until quantity outran quality, and the Cyberi horde glassed the remaining Firkian Worlds. Due to interior corruption from HAC and his drones, NOVA was torn apart from the inside when their only defence viable of taking on the Cyberi threat - HAC's drones - disappeared. NOVA was torn apart over a 6 year period thanks to the impeccable leadership of Varren T'Savik in war. Though one of the factionalists eventually overthrew him and NOVA was wiped out. The Neo-Crusaders were the only ones that halted the Cyberi's advance long enough for the Empire and Galactic Republic to reform and decimate both from behind. Thus ended the legacy of NOVA, the RIE, the Firkian Protectorate and the Neo Crusaders. A tale of treachery, friendship and war coming to a close with two age old enemies. The Republic and the Empire.